injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementor (Injustice: New Era)
Elementor is a monsterous creature and a playable character in the game, Injustice: New Era, created by TetraxGodofDiamonds. He is classified as a power user and is apart of The regime. Biography Probably the most versatile of all the enemies , a clone of Bio-Constrictor that is powered by an energy source called Elementium and is able to control the elements of nature. The Elementium was created by N-Tek in five isotopes, the first 4 (water, earth, air and fire) are very powerful if they are together and can interact with all environments such as metal, ice and lightning, the 5th isotope was created to stabilize the power of the 4 together but actually awry, however does not destroy them. Elementor looking to merge with the planet to "recycle", ie make the planet is placed in the state it was before the existence of life as we know it and all start over again. However, this process would firstly toxic atmosphere and end the organic life including humans Elementor only survive. Elementor share all the memories of Bio-constrictor until the time of its creation, and while that means you have the memories of Dr. Klimo, seems to have scientific attitude, prefer to do everything by force. Elementor is an enemy with great power but has had several disadvantages or weaknesses that have held as the 5th isotope haywire Elementium it is possible to remove all isotopes of his body, crystals Morphosos are more powerful than the Elementium so it can be removed by Extroyerand may create an accessory to control their extreme powers, however it appears that it is impossible to destroy. Elementor has hardly changed since its first appearance, but some changes BY NOW you have seen from Bio crisis is losing its roars and growls because respect dubbing voice in toxic Legion has grown to 3 meters, does not talk much, just yell and attack and his eyes glow red or yellow. Events in Injustice TBA TransforMations *Water Elementor *Land Elementor *Air Elementor *Fire Elementor *Metal Elementor *Ice Elementor *Lightning Elementor *Stone Elementor *Sand Elementor *Shadow Elementor *Elementor reef *Electric Elementor *Magma Elementor Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman stamina *Superhuman durability *Elemental Transformation Fire Form Powers *Fire Control. *Launch fireballs. *Launch of fire. *Immunity to lava. *Creating fire barriers. *Creating volcanoes. *Addressing lava. *Fire projectiles Launch *Launch of flaming walls Earth Form Powers *Control rocass and Earth move *Provocation of earthquakes *Levitation rocks *Open holes under the ground *Levitation Ground *Instant Restore to be destroyed *Excavation fast *Building collapses *Ability to open cracks *Creating rock shields Water Form Powers *Creating water whips his right arm *Water control *Addressing water where he wants *Creating floods *Throwing balls water *Creating eddies *Breathing underwater infinite *Creating hurricanes Ice Form Powers *Ice Control *Creating ice spades *Missile Launch *Instant Freeze *Instantaneous destruction by freezing objects Air Form Powers *Air control *Ability to fly *Easy to get into very small places *Dissipation *Creating areas of air capable of destroying whatever *Control bodies *Creating tornadoes Metal Form Powers *Metal Control *Ability to adhere to your hands arms *Superhuman Strength *Body speed when screwed *Turn your body with exposed barbed *Easy handling armasGaleria *Twining of your body *Supersaltos *Sharp spikes on his back lightning Elementor *Rays control *Power absorption *Lightning Launch *Launch of electric balls *Creating thunderstorms *Production of static by touching Stone Form Powers *Stone throwing giant *Infinite Ammo stones on her back *Reconstruction of stones on his back *Volcanic rock Control *Creation of landslides *Quick Bulldozing Sand Form Powers *Creating sandy tornadoes *Sand Launch *Sand control *Throwing Rocks *Easy to get into very small places (Similar to Air elementor ) Shadow Elementor Powers *Phasing *Shape Shifting *Invisiblity Magma Form Powers *Lava Launch *Launch wash ball from his chest *Building collapses *Swimming on lava *Provocation of eruptions *Launch of lava from her back *Claws fiery and destructive *Cracks lava hit the ground Electric Form Powers *Launch of electricity *Supersaltos *Instant Recharge *Control of electric rays *Electricity absorbtion Coral reef Form Powers *Instant Swimming *Diving into the depths *Control reef *Water Launch Intro and Outro Intro:Elementor Appears coming down fromt he sky then slams on the ground Changing into his Fire Form. Outro:Elementor Turns into His Earth State and claims "We will meet again" before Becoming a part of the solid ground. Character Trait Elementor changes into either his fire, rock, ice or water form. Each form has a different effect on him. *Rock form increases his defense and causes him to take less damage from his opponent's attack and also negates combos. However the form also slows him down drastically. *Fire form increases his attack power and allows him to dish out more damage, and causes his opponents to take a small amount of damage everytime they make physical contact. However the form lowers his stamina, causing him to take more damage. *Water form increases his speed drastically and grants him access to the ability to teleport across the stage (He sinks into the ground and appears in front or behind his enemy). However Elementor does less damage with his attacks in this form. *Ice form grants elementor access to multiple freezing moves, allowing follow up combos, it also slightly increases his attack and defense but makes him much more vulnerable to heavy attacks *Other Forms Of Elementor Are used at a 5 second limit. Supermove Fear My Elements: Elementor Goes into His Earth form and slams two rocks at your side then transforms into his fire form and burns you using his Breath then goes into his water state and drowns you in a big wave of water before going into his Ice state and freezes you. he then stomps on you breaking the ice. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Regime Members Category:Injustice: New Era